The present invention relates to a tool for marking the desired position for placement of a picture hanger on a wall.
It has long been recognized that a tool for assisting in marking of the desired location of a picture hanger on a wall is desirable, and many suggestions have been made for such tools.
Among the tools of this general nature is that disclosed in Pfeffer U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,165, in which a supporting element in the form of a flat wooden ruler is provided at its lower end with a picture hanger on one side, and a wall marking element on the other side, in substantially horizontal alignment. The wall marking element is disclosed as being a thumb tack having the head secured, as by gluing, to the wooden stick. In use, a picture is suspended on the hanger by a hanger wire attached to the picture, and the wooden stick, with the picture supported on it, is moved to different locations on the wall until a suitable location is found. The wooden stick is held against the wall with one hand, and the other hand pushes against the picture, the force being transmitted through the wooden stick to the tack, causing the tack to penetrate into the wall to mark the location. Then a picture hanger or nail is appropriately attached to the wall using the marking of the wall by the penetration of the tack as a reference point.
Bendick U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,337 provides a body having a pin extending from it, the pin having a groove which receives the cord or wire of a picture. A picture is placed so that the picture and frame are on the side of the body opposite the side from which the pin extends, the hanger wire being in the groove of the pin. A hand-held suspension cord supports the body and the picture supported by it. Using the suspension cord, the picture is moved until the desired location is reached, and then the wall is marked by pushing against the picture with the other hand, transmitting the force through the body and into the pin.
Pressing on pictures is not desirable because this action will soil the pictures, such as a glass pane covering the art work, soil the art work such as prints and oil paintings which are not covered with glass. In addition, where the item to be hung is an oil painting or a print and has no strong backing, there is substantial danger that there will be tearing or other damage to it.
Greene U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,756 discloses an elongated metal support having an opening in it between its ends, with a picture hook in the opening supported by a ledge and held by adhesive tape. The support with the picture on it is moved about until the desired location is found. Then, the picture is removed from the support and is put down with the intent that the support be held in place and not be moved. The installer then acquires a hammer which is used to drive the nail of the picture hanger into the wall while holding the support with the other hand. When the elongate support is moved, the adhesive tape is ruptured, thereby releasing the connection between the elongate support and the picture hanger. This construction requires either an assistant to remove the picture and hand the hammer to the installer, or requires the installer to remove the picture from the support after the location is determined, deposit the picture in a manner not to injure it, then secure a hammer and hammer the support, all without moving the support.